


Naturally

by nezhomie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Acoholic Tendencies, Alternate Universe, Broken Heart, Car Accident, Doctor!Castiel, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezhomie/pseuds/nezhomie
Summary: Dean finds himself lost and alone. He self hates, refuses talking to anyone, goes through a harsh breakup, and barely got any sleep not even including that he almost drinks himself to death. But everything changes so quickly after he meets a dark haired, blue eyed guy at a hospital after getting himself in a wreck and he swears the man is like a fallen angel.Both their lives change when they find each other in an unlikely love. But is that really what it is? Did Cas really fall in love for the first time? Will Dean change his bad habits just because he develops feeling feelings for a guy? And will it be easy or will they have to work hard to achieve a relationship with each other? ***discontinued--I wrote this when I was like 14 and it's terrible, I'm considering deleting it because I think it's so embarrassing XD I seriously suggest you find something else to read lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg I do not know why I'm still keeping this up, it's so bad.

The sun was piercing and burning through the window causing his stinging eyes to open. He tossed to his side with a groan and threw his forearm to his eyes to block the beaming and dancing streams of light happily trudging through the mustered glass.

He flicked his stingy eyes open the rest of the way and caught a glimpse of the empty bed-on the other side of his own-neatly tucked in and sheets with hardly even a crease.

He supported himself by putting his hands against his sides and pushed himself up slowly into a -sort of- sitting position and immediately regrets it, laying himself back down in to the bed miserably.

His eyelids found themselves back enveloped over his eyes stubbornly.

He grunts and rubs a hand hardly down his face and the other hand using his forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose.

The door flung open and his eyes didn't even dart or startle open just slowly squinted in the direction.

He could scarcely make up the shadow of a tall figure standing in the doorway and forcing himself into the room advancing closer to his bed.

"Dean!" He heard in a loud crack of a voice causing him to cringe.

"Are you still asleep?!" He kept rambling on about who cares. He just knew he kept asking way too many questions when all he could concentrate was the harsh pounding in his skull.

"Hm?" Dean weakly makes a sound, raising his eyebrows. He smacks his dry mouth open a few times finally looking over at his brother.

"Jesus Dean! How much did you drink last night?!" Sam asks rhetorically. "You look like crap." He's talking but all Dean can concentrate on is not puking on his brother.

Before he could process that thought any longer, cool glass was pressed to his chapped lips and a hand tilted his face; almost causing him to choke on the water he was forced to drink.

Sam's other hand reaches out towards Dean "Here, take this," he says a little softer, his hand was holding out two pills.

Dean reluctantly took the pills and shakily grabbed the glass, downing the pills.

"What are you, my friggin' nurse?!" Dean says roughly, finally sitting up and glancing up at his brother.

Sam rolls his eyes and sits next to Dean concern now showing clear on his face. He picks up an empty whiskey bottle off of the floor and sets it on the end table by the bed with a sigh.

"Dean," Sam says in a lowly voice.

Dean was looking down at his hands in his lap but he could feel Sam's eyes boring into the side of his face.

"Sam," he says stern with gritted teeth. He gets up out of bed "Don't even start," he says walking in to the motel bathroom, not even bothering to give his brother a single glance.

He closes the door with a click and can hear Sam's pattering boots get up and walk out of the room.

Dean takes a deep breath before turning the shower knob on hot. He strips down getting into the shower. He holds his face under the water and runs his hands through the head of his hair and down to his neck.

The heat waking him up and the pills easing the pain in his head. But his thoughts crash in place of it.

He clenched his fists as the memories plunge through his mind as he he had tried to desperately to forget about it all by getting himself drunk the night before.

He quickly turns the water off and brushes the thoughts away long enough to dry his hair and get dressed.

He puts on a red plaid flannel and a clean pair of faded jeans and then brushes his teeth trying desperately to get the stench of alcohol off his breath.

He opens the bathroom door, steam seeking in to the motel room hastily as he walks over and throws his things into a duffel.

He threw it over his shoulder and returned the room key to the manager then meets Sam outside.

Sam was packing his things into his baby's trunk.

Dean trudges up next to him throwing the duffel in and then walks up to the drivers seat, getting in without making one word or look at Sam.

Sam throws the trunk closed and gets in shotgun next to his brother.

Sam looks at Dean, a face slight with concern but full of good intent.

"Sure you should be driving?" Sam asks hesitantly.

Dean arches his eyebrows, backing out of the lot and glancing in the rearview.

"Yeah Sammy, 'm fine." He says, but Sam knew better than to believe it.

He opens his mouth about to say something just as Led Zeppelin fills the space between them.

Sam works his jaw to the side and shakes his head, turning his head and now staring out the window frustrated.

The rest of the car ride was tense and quiet; except for the lingering tunes looming from the Impala's cassette player.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sam just wished that his brother would talk to him. He always knew that Dean was stubborn but it honestly worries him. One of these days his brother is going to drink himself to death.

They finally reach Dallas TX.

They had been driving the night before, Dean had picked up Sam and when it got too late he checked them into a motel.

Sam had gotten a phone call from their Aunt Ellen, about how she was inviting all of the family to come over and have Thanksgiving dinner together.

She said she had heard how he was going to be attending Standford next year and she hasn't seen either if them in a while so they were going to have a great big family reunion.

Although he knew it wasn't going to be happy the moment he heard that their dad would be there also.

Let's just say their dad didn't have the best relationship with Sam and Dean.

He was the hardest on Dean, and Sam thinks that's one reason why he was the way he is today.

Their dad was an acholic after their mother passed away. He often left with no saying and Dean was expected to take care of Sam.

It got bad enough to where their dad had blamed Dean for their mothers death.

Of course he had said that when he was drunk but Dean was still relatively young and he began believing that most things were his fault.

So then when something bad happened Dean was blamed and that's how he grew up.

Now he takes things really hard and puts a lot of pressure on himself, and whatever someone tried to tell or convince him nothing worked and he remained the same self hating person.  
Sam still tries to break him out of his habits but he just learned to accept that's who Dean is now.

His main fear is that Dean will turn out like their father did.

On the other hand Dean didn't really see much of a problem. Yeah sure he would drink fairly often and would blame himself for things that couldn't be stopped, but he didn't really see anything wrong with it. He wasn't hurting anyone.

But the truth is he was. He is worrying people and pushes them aside. Most of all he's hurting himself without realizing it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

There is always a reason to why he drinks, excessively at least. It doesn't occur too relatively often, but last night was one of those times.

He drank last night for a reason he is definitely unwilling to admit or talk about, but that's normally the case, he never wants to discuss anything, especially when it has to do with him.

He's not good with expressing or talking about his feelings. He doesn't like to and doesn't see any reason why he should.

Dean pulls into a long driveway with several cars parked around the house.

Although it wasn't much of a house, it was more of a mansion. It was huge and impressive.

The driveway was a big loop circling a giant fountain. It had to be at least three stories seeing as how massive it was. There were bushes and hedges cut and shaped into many things that were in a large garden in the front. And you could see a gardener trimming one of the edges.

This house belongs to their half brother's and his wife. Adam and Jess Milligan. Which to make things worse Jess was Sam's high-school flame and so it causes for some awkwardness seeing his ex with his half brother.

Dean turns the car off and sits there silently. He closes his eyes and rests his hands on the steering wheel.

Sam looks at him perplexed and then Dean finally looks over at him.

"You go ahead on inside, I'm just going out for a bit," he sighs and looks out the front window at the huge house.

Sam rolls his eyes "By 'going out' you mean you are going to some bar," he says looking at Dean seriously.

Dean clenches his jaw "Sammy, just go." He says calmly taking a deep sigh so he wouldn't lose his patience.

"No Dean. You are going with me. You can't just keep running away every time there is a possibility of conflict." Sam says pushing all of Deans buttons.

"Sam!" He snaps his head towards his brother "J-just please, go." He says in a more soothing tone and rests his forehead on the wheel. "Please," he says again.

Sam adjusts his jaw frustrated and raises his eyebrows "Fine! I'm going!" He says in a clearly fed up voice raising his hands in surrender.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sam gets out of the car swinging the door closed behind him and doesn't even glance back at his brother once, just begins walking up to the door and hears the motor of the '67 Impala turning on and zooming off.

Sam gets up to the door and starts thinking of excuses for why his brother wouldn't be here till later.

He reaches up and rings the doorbell and hears several different rings before the door opens and there is a curly blond smiling brightly and hugging him tight.

She pulls away a little later with an even bigger smile "Come in! Come in!" She says really friendly.

She holds the door open for him and then her face looks like she bit into a lemon.

"Where's Dean?"

"He'll be here a little later. He just needed to uh do something first." Sam says hoping she won't ask anything further.

"Oh okay," she forces her smile back. "So how have you been Sam?" She asks taking him into a big living room with several couches and a ornate rug spread in the middle of it all.

"I've been good, although spending the few days with Dean was a handful," he chuckles. "And what about you?" He asks as he sits down on a leather recliner in the living room.

Before Sam and Dean were driving together to Dallas, Sam had been staying with a few roommates in a small apartment.

He shares the cheap payments, bills, and rent with Kevin, Hannah, and Gabriel, which are the roommates he shares in the three bedroom apartment. Sam bunks with Gabe because they had been good friends in school and then Kevin and Hannah have their own rooms.

Sam had been emancipated when he was 16 after his dad had been more reclusive and alcoholic and Dean had moved out.

Dean moved out with his girlfriend a year after graduating and after he made sure Sam had somewhere to go. He still had to make sure his brother was safe and taken care of.

John; their dad, wasn't really in the picture after Sam had begun high-school. He was already hardly there but had managed to maintain a job to keep the house running and left money for food.

Although Mary; their mom, had passed away in a house fire when Sam was six months, he was a complete wreck and never changed his bad habits after she died, and it just got worse as time went on.

He's a little better now surprisingly, thanks to their uncle Bobby, who tried caring for and being there for Sam and Dean while he could and is slowly helping John out of his bad habits.

Dean had moved in with his high-school girlfriend Amara. He still lives with her in a nice laid back condo, and they've been dating for almost six years now. She had gone away to college though so she hasn't been able to see Dean as much. They are trying to keep the relationship going although it's hard with the distance. She should be graduating in the summer with a master's degree in nursing.

Sam and Dean had seen each other less and less often after moving on with their lives. Still they called every now and then and had always been pretty close, but they had new responsibilities now.

Sam had delayed going to college for a year to get everything in order; Dean had been working to help kick in with the payments for Sam's school but Sam was a smart kid and had most of it paid for with his scholarships.

Dean wasn't as good as a student as Sam though. He flunked most his classes and took a job at a local car garage after dropping out and moving in with Amara.

Dean has always had a love for cars especially after his dad passed down his impala to him when he got his license.

After Sam got the call from Ellen, he called Dean and he had a hard time to convince him but Dean reluctantly agreed and so next thing they knew they were driving to Dallas together to reunite with family.

"Hey Jess!" There was someone yelling her name in the kitchen.

She had just sat down and was about to answer Sam before she got up irritably then told Sam she'd be right back and scurried off towards the voice that had called her name.

Sam was taking a few glances around the large room still very impressed. He only just noticed the old man in the corner of his eye before he was walking over towards Sam hurriedly "C'mere boy," he says and gave him a tight hug.

Bobby only pulled away when Sam was literally gasping for air. Sam smiles "It's good to see you too," he chuckles at the bear hug he just received from his uncle and of course Bobby decides to ask "Where's your idjit brother at?" He said in his regularly rough voice and arches an eyebrow slightly.

Sam sighs but maintains his smile "He will be here later on, he had to do something first," Bobby looks at him suspicion taking over his features . "You don't mean that he drove out to some low town bar to get drunk, do you?" He says his eyebrow still arched.

"That's exactly what I mean," Sam says defeated and Bobby looks at him with an unreadable expression. "He's just like his father," he sighs.

Sam nodded although in his mind he begged to differ. Okay so yeah Dean was on the verge of being an alcoholic if he wasn't already, but he still had very different qualities from their father.

Dean actually tries, and it's not like he's being selfish or anything he actually is really selfless and cares about most people more than he cares about himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean took a deep sigh of relief as he pulled up to one of the local bars and made his way out of his car.

He felt a lot better to spend some time away from the long drive with Sam, and to get some space before he has to put on a happy face and deal with his complicated family. Also he wanted to get a few drinks so hopefully he'll push away his thoughts over what had happened a couple nights ago.

He walked inside and sat on a stool while waiting for the bar tender to finish serving another customer that was across from himself.

Eventually after he had got a few drinks, flirted with a girl next to him and had finally put his thoughts aside he figured it was time to head back.

He was surprised that he noticed he had been gone for over an hour.

He was already half way down the road heading towards Adam's and his wife's house.

He wasn't necessarily looking forward to getting back, but getting a few drinks had made him feel a lot more at ease and felt very calm.

Besides he had already began feeling a tad guilty for leaving his brother alone and not even greeting anyone before he left. Although he knew if he had stayed there wouldn't be any way out.

Before he knew it he was screeching his brakes to a halt and his head flung forward.

He didn't stop soon enough because he had already hit the car that was obviously was speeding, probably some bratty teen.

He was immediately dizzy and everything kind of looked like a fuzzy blur.

He noticed his door opening and heard some murmuring of people outside the car and could glimpse a little smoke coming from the vehicles.

He would have been pissed off but all he could do was thinking about how tired he started feeling and his head was now throbbing.

He touched his head and his fingers drew back once he felt wetness, and then he saw a blood once his hand drew back in front of him.

A hand started to pull him out of the car and he didn't have time to stand up before he lent over and passed out while the man was helping him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days Ago...

Dean thought it was a great idea at the time.

He only got to talk on the phone with Amara a few times because she said she was busy studying.

There conversations were always very brief. 

The last time he got to see her was six months ago, and he knew he missed her too much to be able to wait any longer, he dreaded having to wait another month to see her when Christmas break would begin.

He had to admit he had fallen deeply in love with her.

That's exactly why after he got the call from Sam, he thought he should pay her a quick surprise visit on his way to pick up his brother.

It would be just a very small stop by, and then he would pick Sam up. After all, it was right on his way. Her school was relatively close to where Sam was staying.

He was so excited to see her, heck he was even looking forward to seeing his little brother. He was just hoping she would be as happy as he is when he surprise visits her.

He hurriedly packed all his things so hopefully he would have a little extra time to spend with her if she wasn't busy studying that is.

He knew she didn't have any classes today, and he was supposed to meet up with Sam at about 4:00.

He glanced at the clock on the wall in the living room if their condo, and it read 10:34.

His brother and Amara lived about four hours away so if he left right now he could make it to Amara's campus at approximately 2:45-3:00 in the afternoon, giving him about an hour to visit with her.

He had some pretty clear ideas of what they could do in that amount of time.

He closed up his suitcase and locked up then headed out to the impala and readied to get out on to the road.

It kind of surprised him how excited and happy he really was right now to see Amara and his brother. Lately he hasn't been in the best of moods.

It's funny how one thing, or more like one person can change how you feel or how you see things.

Amara was someone that made him happy, someone he can trust and count on. 

He loves her more than himself.

He threw one of the first cassette tapes he had into the slot and turned up the volume the highest it would go and began to sing along. 

He drove onto the main road, then took a turn onto the freeway which was the fastest way to get to Amara's campus.

After a few hours of driving he only had about half an hour left to go till he would arrive.

Once he pulled off the freeway and stopped at a red light he took out his phone and checked the time. 

2:02

He was surprised at how good of time he was making, everything seemed to be going his way. 

The truth was he was even happy to see his family afterwards, even if that means he'll have to interact with his father also.

He drove into the guest parking at the Kansas State University and got out and began walking up to the visitors entrance.

He had to check in and do a few other things but he was patient and before he knew it he was heading down the hall of students rooms.

He knew she would be in her room because he had sent her a few texts last night asking if she was doing anything.

She had answered with "just studying," and he knew she tried to not go out too much, and she would try to concentrate on school. After all she only has a little over a semester left till she graduates.

He memorized her room number. 206. East dorm, upstairs.

He took a few more turns and looked at the room numbers as he passed them.

190...195...200...205...and finally he turned around and was in front of her door, he could hear someone inside, but she did have a roommate.

He hadn't met her roommate but she had said that she was a quiet, and smart student.

It was a guys voice though and he wondered if something bad happened because he swore he heard swearing, or some crash like something fell.

The door was partially open and he was getting worried, so he opened the rest of the way.

That was the moment he knew that maybe it wasn't the best idea to surprise visit her.

It was very warm in the room and when he laid his eyes on the bed he realized where the swearing and banging was coming from.

Some tan dirty blonde guy was fucking Amara, his girlfriend.

The girl he loved and had been dating for six years. 

He was so pissed but most of all just feeling betrayed and really hurt.

"The fuck!?" He seethed when the guy had stopped and Amara looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean was already walking off by the time she had got up and grabbed a robe. 

"Dean? Wait, j-just let me explain, I-" 

And he's had enough and slams the door in her face and stomped off down the hall quickly heading back to his car.

His mind was racing and when he finally set foot in his impala he just felt lost, alone, broken and most of all just confused.

His eyes started to swell, and when did tears begin falling?

It's like this whole time, my relationship was a lie. Was she really ever truly in love with me? 

Maybe she thought I wasnt good enough, because of my crazy history between my family. Or maybe because I drink when I don't feel like expressing how I feel. I don't know.

But one thing I do know is, is that I have always treated her with respect and have done anything in any possible way to make her have a good life. I have never hurt her or harmed her in any way.

Sure we've had our fights every now and then, but it's never gotten to this point before, and maybe it's something we can look past.

I love her. I love her still, even if she cheated on me.

I just don't understand what went wrong, but I'm willing to fix it, do anything I can to make it right, and beat that guy's ass in the process.

He was thinking about going back inside to try to talk with her, but really he just needed some time to think, he was too hurt to have anything to do with her right now.

He got the car started and texted Sam telling him he'll be there early and then began to back out and drove out onto the main road when his phone began to ring.

Amara.

He rolled his eyes and silenced his phone and took another turn or two and pulled up into Sam's apartment's parking lot.

He sat in the car for a few moments and looked in his rearview to make sure he didn't look too bad.

Dean didn't want to deal with Sam and listen to him bicker him into telling him what happened.

When he looked in the mirror he could see his eyes looked slightly red and swollen. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a little disheveled.

He took a deep breath, ran a hand down his face and through his hair and went up to Sam's door with the best luck he could, hoping so bad that Sam won't say anything.

But Dean knew he would.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door opened and a short guy with dark blonde hair opened up the door with a snarky smile.

"Dean-o!! Nice to see ya!" The guys says bringing Dean into a hug and then waving his hand out, holding the door open to show Dean inside.

Dean looked at him with a very confused face. He had no idea who this guy was and he was getting all touchy feely.

Dean had heard Sam talking about roommates, but he hadn't met any of them.

He was rescued when he saw his brother coming to the door. 

Sam's hair was damp and he had a towel around his waist. He walked towards Dean with a smile and it slowly faded when he got closer and saw Dean's face.

It seemed like Dam brushed it off for the time being; which Dean was grateful for, and then he smiled again.

"Hey Dean, sorry this is one of my roommates, Gabriel. He's just really friendly and straight forward." Sam chuckled a bit.

Dean assumed that Sam had told Gabriel about him, and that he knew that Dean would be coming over to pick him up.

"Yeah I can tell." Dean replies stepping in and closing the door behind him. 

"Also, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some damn clothes on!" Dean grimaced.

Sam rolled his eyes "well sorry, I didn't know you were coming so early."

Sam paused and then continued a minute after "why is that anyways?"

Dean gave a weak shrug and pursed his lips "just thought we could get a headstart," he lied.

Sam sighed "Okay, well I'll be back in a minute, just let me get dressed."

Sam left down a small hall and into a wooden door on the right.

Now he was left alone in the living room with Sam's roommate Gabriel.

He heard about Sam having more than one and he began to wonder where they were at the time.

He didn't realize he was zoning out till he felt eyes on him and so he turned his head and saw Gabriel just stating at him.

"What?" Dean said annoyed and even possibly a little freaked out.

"Nothin'" Gabriel said through pursed lips.

"You got a pretty cool brother is all," he continued with a half smirk.

"Yeah, guess so. Smart kid," Dean smiled.

Dean would begin to like the guy if he kept talking about his brother like that.

Sam was the most important thing to Dean other than Amara.

And now he was reminded of her and he sighed rubbing a hand down his face again with a frown.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asked still staring at Dean.

"Oh, huh? No, no just got uh, a headache." 

He wasn't 100% lying. He really did have a headache.

Sam came out a few seconds after before Gabriel could say anything else and looked between both of them with a puzzled face.

He didn't say anything which Dean was again happy about.

"You ready to head out, Sammy?" He asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, just let me go get my things and we can leave." He nods and heads back into his room.

Dean waits for him to come back out and then they go and stuff it all into the trunk of his impala.

He notices a box he brings out with some papers and a few textbooks.

"Really?" He stared at Sam with a displeased face.

"What? I am losing time I could be studying so I just figured I could bring my stuff with me and get some stuff done while I have the time."

Dean shakes his head and looks at Sam with a smirk "Such a nerd." He chuckles.

Sam rolls his eyes again and then says bye to Gabriel then they drive off.

A Few Hours Later...

That's when they finally get to the motel, but first they stopped at a diner to get some food and then Dean drops Sam off at the motel and tells him he'll be back in a few hours.

Sam wasn't very happy about Dean's decision to go to a bar but nodded and had gone and checked in.

Dean had got drove home slightly drunk but had bought a six pack or two to drink when he got back or for later.

He didn't realize he had been gone for almost four hours and it was past midnight.

When he walked into their room Sam was asleep on his bed with a textbook under his face and was drooling.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer out popping it open and drinking it while quietly plunking down onto his own bed.

He lost count of how much he drank and was surprised when Sam hadn't even woke up when he started upchucking all of it in the motel bathroom.

He passed out who knows when, and hadn't even remembered getting into bed, and then the next thing he knew he woke up with a hangover and an angry Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said Cas was going to be in this chapter but I wanted to be able to upload something. I am currently working on the next chapter and Cas will be in the next one, I promise. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and of I should continue on. Thanks for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> did you actually just read it?? wow I'm sorry DX


End file.
